have i told you
by ziva-tony-TIVA
Summary: song fic  rated t to be sure  maybe a one shot      NOW A ONE SHOT


A/n hi guys I wrote this story awhile ago just after my granddads funeral it was the last song to be played.

RIP Raymond Bailey

This is the first of many Christmas with out him and i miss him dearly

-TIVA-

It was a dark night the team was out at a bar just outside of the navy yard, it was karaoke night and it was Ziva's turn

**Have I told you lately that I love you? **Her voice echoed round the room, as her graze settled on him**  
have I told you there's no one else above you?  
Fill my heart with gladness, take away all my sadness, **He looked at her face as her holding back tears**  
Ease my trouble, that's what you do. **That's what he does take's my fear and pain away**. **Her sad voice reveals her dark past to him. His eyes fill with tears as Ziva his love reveals her secrets.  
**  
For the morning sun in all it's glory, **that's when things really click into place**  
Meets the day with hope and comfort too,  
You fill my life with laughter, somehow you make it better, ** his corny jokes that's what makes him tony not someone else.**  
Ease my troubles, that's what you do. **Take the troubles of my life away as you peace creates a place inside. His gaze has never left hers as her beauty and voice has him speechless for once the famous Tony DiNozzo is not able to speak. ****

There's a love less defined,  
and it's yours and its mine,  
like the sun.  
And at the end of the day,  
we should give thanks and pray, at last her life has joy again  
**to the one, to the one.**

Have I told you lately that I love you? I have loved you from the first glance your sly way of mentioning phone sex**  
****Have I told you there's no one else above you?  
Fill my heart with gladness, take away all my sadness,  
Ease my trouble, that's what you do.  
There's a love less defined,  
And its yours and its mine,  
Like the sun. **You're always the bright star Ziva**  
And at the end of the day,  
We should give thanks and pray,  
To the one, to the one.  
**The first time your long hair swooped down onto my desk and your pushed it back it was sexy the way you do everything makes me feel happy that I have found you. His eyes now wondered over her body undressing her with his eyes**  
Have I told you lately that I love you?  
Have I told you there's no one else above you?  
Fill my heart with gladness, take away all my sadness,  
Ease my troubles, that's what you do. ** Taking me fears and past away like it's a fresh life for me. It warms me up.****

Take away all my sadness, fill my life with gladness,  
Ease my troubles, that's what you do.

Take away all my sadness, fill my life with gladness,  
Ease my troubles, that's what you do.

That night their relationship had change from close friend to lovers and maybe more, it was so nice that both their past have been forgotten. The Ex-Mossad-assassin-turned-NCIS-agent to a caring new person who finally has someone who she can love and turn to. He was a former cop and a playboy who has had so many one night stands because he needed that special person that he now has; now he is a caring and loving to someone who has a similar past. They had both lost loved ones one more than the other but they no what it felt so when the other missed them they would comfort them so much that it was amazing that two people who had been dancing around they feelings for each other for so long and now there are together .

A/N: anyone who has lost a close relative knows the feeling of that loss and the fact that you can not hear them again or that you can never see them read this as it will help you.

God looked around his garden  
And found an empty place,  
He then looked down upon the earth  
And saw your tired face.  
He put his arms around you  
And lifted you to rest.  
God's garden must be beautiful  
He always takes the best.  
He knew that you were suffering  
He knew you were in pain.  
He knew that you would never  
Get well on earth again.  
He saw the road was getting rough  
And the hills were hard to climb.  
So he closed your weary eyelids  
And whispered, 'Peace be Thine'.  
It broke our hearts to lose you  
But you didn't go alone,  
For part of us went with you  
The day God called you home.

This was the poem that I read for my granddad it help me move on slightly, it help me discover that he was better off in heaven where he was not in pain than her in pain when i last saw him you could see the pain on his face and that is what i hated he was kind and caring and loving and all of my family will never forget him.

R.I.P granddad x x x x x


End file.
